This invention relates to an exhaust structure installed on a cover of storage battery which permits gas to be exhausted while preventing electrolyte from flowing out.
In a storage battery, there is an exhaust structure which permits gas to be exhausted while preventing electrolyte from flowing out, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,516 for example. This is an invention in which electrolyte is separated from gas while permitting gas to flow in horizontal direction. In the exhaust structure having this construction, however, a composition of a part for refluxing the electrolyte separated from the gas to a container becomes complicated further in combination with a structure for preventing reversed flow. In addition, there is a fear that electrolyte adhering to a ceiling is not refluxed but exhausted outside together with the gas, because a composition is not provided wherein electrolyte dewed on the ceiling of a chamber composing the exhaust structure is positively dropped.